


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr! Sam finds herself in an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Prompt

Hannah frowned, looking up and down her best friend. She leaned against the bathroom counter while her twin showered and Sam turned around, modelling her clothes.

“You’re seriously going to wear that?”

Beth stuck out her head of the shower and gave a thumbs down. She returned to her washing, hearing Hannah tell Sam to go change, that ’We aren’t leaving until that ugly shirt disappears Sam, this is a 5 star restaurant.’

The blonde begrudgingly walked out and into the twins room with her best friend and took the dress Hannah handed her, noticing she had included the new sexy bra and pantie set they had just bought together. 

“You seriously want me to wear this Han? For real? No ones gonna be seeing me wear this, only we will know!”

Hannah laughed as she watched Sam look down at the lingerie and patted her shoulder, reminding her to follow Beth’s plan. They were dressing to the 9’s tonight, fancy dresses, expensive jewelry, lingerie included. They were treating themselves and treating themselves expensively.

“Yes for real, you picked it out yourself! Are you regretting it already?! You seemed so excited!”

Sam nodded solemnly as she watched Hannah frown and took the clothes, making her way to the bathroom to change. Hannah stopped her, reminding her that Beth was in there changing and to go to Josh’s room since he wasn’t there. 

“You sure hes not here? I know we haven’t heard a peep out of him but we haven’t seen him either.”

Hannah reassured her that she would only have to yell if Josh walked in on her changing, or give him a show.

“You could give him a little show! Show him too what the others wont see!”

Sam laughed though, as she attacked Hannah with a wet towel and ran out as a shoe flew over her head, giggling while the other moaned about blow drying her hair again.

She knocked at his door, hearing nothing on the other end for a moment and opened it slowly. Looking inside just incase, she nodded to herself as she walked in and opened the light. It was messy, clothes on the floor everywhere but the smell of him wafted at her nostrils strongly and she signed contently at the intoxicating smell. Moving the clothes on the floor with her feet into a pile, she put her dress on the now ‘clean’ floor and her heels at the bottom of it, looking at the assemble and smiling.

Oh I cant wait to see his face when he sees me. But towel dry hair and makeup first!

She took off her normal clothes and put them near her dress, folded and neat. She then took off her bra and put it on top, her panties following. Sam put on her mascara in Josh’s room, her concentration focused on not getting mascara all over her face. She jumped as she heard Josh moan outside his door at Hannah teasing him to no go in and start to open it slowly.

She ran onto his bed and pulled his blankets and sheets over herself, her body blazing red with embarrassment. His eyes stared at her dress on the floor, inches of the door only partly opened. She knew he thought something was up as he swung the door open and spotted her in his bed, her naked legs peaking out from the blankets as she tried to cover her privates more. Josh’s eyebrows furrowed but as he looked down, he must have seen her undies and bra because his skin all of a sudden turned red and he coughed out nervously.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Josh stared at Sam’s red face and with all his might, trying not to look at the outline of her body in his sheets. She was holding his blanket to her chin now, her face redder than a tomato, her eyes boring in his.

“I s-swear I was only changing for tonight! No funny business, I thought you had left!”

Her words tumbled out nervously as she tried to think of a way to get out of this without Hannah or Beth coming in. She regretted taking off her old bra and underwear now as she watching him look at her clothes on the floor. Maybe he was going to laugh at her and her old ugly underwear, oh how she would hoped not. His face became even more bright though as he spotted the sexy lingerie box opened and showcasing her new undergarments. 

“Wow.. T-thats really.. Errr..hot.." 

He mumbled to himself softly, thinking Sam couldn’t hear him. He was too dazed anyway to notice her sitting up in his bed, the sheets almost falling off of her. Josh looked up and dropped his bag that had been forgotten, his hands flying to his eyes. Her breasts were nearly exposed, the only thing hiding her nipples was the thin white sheet she was barely holding close. The sheet had also risen higher on her thighs and he could almost make out between her legs.

You wanted Josh to see you right? Samantha, now or never. Have some balls, give him a ‘show’.

"S-Sammy, Ill um, go wait outside my door so you can get dressed okay?”

“Can you pass me the box of lingerie first, please?”

Josh nodded as he thought about the growing tent in his pants and tried to move without making it more noticeable. He passed her the box with one hand, the other on his eyes, tongue sticking out to lick his lips.

“You know, no one else was supposed to see what I was going to wear under my dress tonight..”

“Ahh.. I’m sorry err.. atleast I didn’t see it on you, so I wont know what they look like well!”

The words fell out from his lips and his eyes popped open from behind his hand, cursing mentally at what he said. Hell, Sam must think he was such a creeper. But here we was, knowing he would give anything to see her in that tight lingerie.

A smirk passed her lips and she dropped the sheets, slowly reaching up for his shirt to pull him forward. He swayed horribly and let the hand from his eyes fall, going wide as he came face to face with Sam’s beautiful eyes and her breasts pressed up against him, still holding onto him.

“Want to help me get ready for our big night Washington?”

Sam giggled, Josh’s face glowing at her suggestion and nodding, jumping on his bed while pulling her close to him, burying his face in her neck and his hands on her body, trying to keep her as close as possible.

“Oh hell yes Sammy.”


End file.
